Spider Webs
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: "The next stage we meet on shall be interesting." Just what did Spider mean by interesting? "Spider webs are created to catch their prey. The more they struggle...the more they suffer" How will poor Kid get out of the web he has tangled himself into this time? SpiderXKid Rated M for a reason. Magic Kaito episode 7 hints


**Spider Webs**

**OHMYGODI'MACTUALLYPOSTINGTHIS! *Ahem* Yeah this might be my first try at writing smut (semi-rape?)and it WILL fail epically. I don't even know why this pairing of all pairings ((I should be writing KaiShin or something more familiar)) but no, it had to be Spider. Maybe it's because I am writing Romano/Kid fanfiction and Spider has the same voice actor as Romano ((Daisuke Namikawa-san~ still shocked over that one)) Oh yes SPOILERS SPOILERS for Magic Kaito episode 7**

**I saw one of the new Magic Kaito episodes and thought Spider was awesome. Just after one encounter he knew Kid wasn't the Kid from eight years ago, declaring he will be the one to finish off Kaitou Kid. And his illusions are the best ((reminds me of the sharingan from Naruto haha)) For those who didn't watch it, Spider is an excellent illusionist, even Kid fell under his spell for a few moments, almost getting killed. Gunter Von Goldberg II is his alter ego.**

******FUN FACT: I was actually talking about this with my brother and he got annoyed with my constant fangirling and said: If you think Spider and Kid together is so awesome why don't you just write some kind of yaoi fic with them. Me:...*evil grin* Him: O_o...um I was joking? So thanks to my brother this is was born!**

**I realized that in Magic Kaito, Kid isn't as controlled or poker faced as the Kid in Detective Conan. His voice often ends up breaking into his Kuroba Kaito voice rather than staying in his Kid voice. He shows his emotions easier and isn't as coordinated. It could be that he just began his career as Kid so is inexperienced. *Shrugs* So if there is anything that you think Kid wouldn't be saying, that's the reason. He isn't as experienced and controlled as the Kid you see in Detective Conan. In this story, he has been Kid for about three to four months. (I think...eh the timeline's pretty messed up anyways)**

**Sorry for the way too long author's rant and do continue and hopefully enjoy this fic. **

When he woke, Kid knew he was in deep shit when he found his arms and legs tied and his body immobile.

He opened his eyes and saw darkness. Either the room was too dark for vision to be possible or he was blindfolded.

Puzzled, the thief racked his memories for anything that might piece together and tell him why in the world was he in this situation.

_It was heist night and everything was going swell. However, while scouting out the area, he saw Hakuba kneeling and picking up something with a grim expression. Kid hadn't thought much of it, putting it off as the British teen being his usual arrogant, unexplained self._

_It wasn't until when Kid reached the roof did he realize no one was following him. Strange, he hadn't set up any traps that would disable the task force._

_He turned around and stared right into three, glowing red spheres that somewhat resembled eyes._

_His one visible eye dilated and hazed over._

_The phantom found himself in a dark place, the only light came from the golden silk wrapped around his limbs tightly, disabling him._

_His breath hitched as he heard scurrying and the golden web lurched under the pressure of something crawling up._

_Kid's eyes widen when the large form of a creature he hadn't seen since the bronze statue heist crawled into view._

_Spider._

The thief gasped as he snapped back into the present.

Spider

Expert illusionist

Said to be the world's best magician

A skilled assassin

After the large spider appeared, he remember it shooting more strands of sticky webs into his face. It had a sickly sweet smell to it and he soon black out. In reality, he must have frozen into an induced, hypnotic trance and the assassin drugged him into oblivion.

He winced as the light concentration changed. It wasn't much of a difference but the light was focused to in between his eyes. It must be a flashlight.

He figured he was blindfolded because the light was muffled and the heaviness on his head was something other than his drugged state of mind.

"So you're awake." His body went rigid at the sudden voice. It was too close for comfort, not that Kid was very comfortable with his current situation anyways.

He didn't answer and his captor put a hand under his chin and gripped it in a bruising hold, squeezing his jaw painfully.

"S-spider." Kid hissed out after the grip made his face throb in pain, adding more to his headache.

The hand stopped and went slack for a brief second. The illusionist chuckled lowly as he went from hurting to slowly caressing Kid's face with slim, gloved fingers, making shivers travel down the thief's spine.

"You remembered." The hands trailed up, teasingly tugging at the black cloth around Kid's eyes. The thief almost sighed in relief when the digits roamed under the blindfold and grazed against his monocle, telling him that it was still, thankfully, in place over his right eye.

"Of course...not many are able to catch me off guard..."He almost added 'and utterly humiliate me in front of Hakuba and cause me so much fucking stress' but knowing that mouthing off would not be the best course of action right now, he didn't.

"Hmm..." The hands had lost interest in Kid's face; instead they began to play with the tie around his neck, slowly trailing lower and lower. The phantom shifted uncomfortably, the binds holding him in place felt nothing like chains or rope. It was too thin and soft yet infrangible. Almost like...spider webs. Panic-stricken, he wondered if this was an illusion. That none of this is real and hopefully he was still on the rooftop of the museum. Hell, he even hoped that Hakuba would burst in through the door any minute now and shoot him again with another wave of water from the fire hose to wake him from his entranced stupor. At least there, he would have use of his arms and legs.

He started when the hands pulled him down roughly by the tie. His chin rested on a shoulder that was covered with a thick fabric, most likely a cloak.

"But it seems I've caught you off guard twice, Kaitou Kid." He shivered again at the hot breath tickling his neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Instead of killing me was the unasked question but his captor seemed to have understood.

"I told you the next stage we meet on shall be mine." Kid jerked abruptly in surprise when a cold, gloved hand reached under his suit jacket and rubbed against his dress shirt.

"W-what?" His reply came out in a soft whisper. The hands stopped again then trailed down. He shuddered when one disappeared under his shirt and touched his skin.

Without warning the blindfold was wrenched off. How his monocle stayed pressed on was a mystery to Kid.

He winced at the sudden transition. The illusionist still had one hand pressed against his stomach; the other was currently holding a flashlight, shining it straight into his eyes.

It clicked shut and Kid blinked several times, attempting to get rid of the black spots dancing in his vision.

As soon as they disappeared, he swerved his head left and right, pulling at his restraints. He inhaled sharply when he saw that his arms were tied together and pinned above his head by golden strands tight enough to bruise. His legs tied separately, stuck and wrapped up against the bottom of the web. Without the flashlight, the surrounding area is pitch black.

Illusion, this has to be an illusion. He told himself repeatedly and tugged harder.

"Tch, tch." He froze at the displeased comment and looked straight ahead.

Spider wasn't in his namesake creature disguise. Instead he was hanging off a single silk strand inches from Kid, wearing a dark cloak and a mask of three red spheres, a small piece of fabric attached to the back, fluttering in the non-existent wind.

"Spider webs are created to catch their prey. The more they struggle..." The assassin's mouth, visible from beneath the mask, curled into a cruel smirk. The silk line grew longer and the illusionist came closer.

"The more they suffer." The Spider dissolved into a fit of laughter that echoed loudly throughout the area.

First the difference was inconspicuous. But slowly, the tightening of silk was acknowledged.

Kid bit down a pained cry as the web itself seemed to have latched onto every part of his body and was squeezing the very essence from him. He was vaguely aware of the small spiders crawling around the web, creating more silk strands at an expeditive speed. Soon, a long piece of silk had enclosed around his neck and steadily tightening at every slight movement he made.

Spider had back away a bit and was watching with an amused grin as his silk began to strangle the thief.

Kid didn't know what to do. The silk was choking him and he had to resort to heaving and taking sharp intakes of breath. Those movements resulting in even more tightening.

Black spots began to visit his vision again and he stared back at Spider's glowing eyes in hidden terror.

Then the eyes stopped glowing.

Everything simultaneously disappeared in a swirl, leaving Kid dizzy and with a strange lightheaded buzz in his mind.

He blinked several times and was slightly happy that he was sitting on a chair instead of stuck to a web. The comfort didn't even last a whole second. He was aware of Spider sitting in front of him, the smug look still plastered across the obtrusive part of his face. The glowing red spheres weren't glowing as of the moment.

On instinct, Kid tried to back away and found himself unable to. To his surprise, there was nothing holding him down. No rope no chains. Nothing.

Before he could question it, he was grabbed by the shoulder and flung onto a bed he had not noticed before easily with a surprised cry.

Finding himself mobile again, he tried to get off the mattress. The illusionist pinned Kid's legs down with his own and easily grabbed the thief by the wrists, holding his arms above his head.

"Tch." Kid cursed under his breath and continued wriggling around.

"You are not the Kid from eight years ago." This statement made him stop completely. Another wave of terror rippled through him. This man was smarter than Snake and his cronies, that's for sure.

"You fell for my illusions...twice. The man I went up against never did. You are not him." It sounded more like accusation than statement now.

Kid didn't answer and Spider tightened his grip with a dry chuckle.

"Well, it's to be expected. Even that man could not have survived that explosion."

Kid snapped into attention and stared at the assassin with wide eyes. Explosion? He...he's with Snake! His eyes began to narrow into a heated glare. This man was also responsible for his father's death.

Even with the mask on, he could tell Spider had raised an eyebrow, questioning the death glare aimed at him.

"You aren't as talkative as the night we met. Not so confident now, are we?"

Kid snarled and attempted to shake his legs free, resulting in him rubbing against Spider's hips. It felt a little too good.

The illusionist's legs stiffen for a moment and he stared into Kid's lilac eyes. He bent lower and rubbed against Kid, earning an embarrassed groan. He smirked, his suspicions confirmed.

"Who are you and why do you resume the role of the dead phantom thief?" Spider demanded in a low voice.

"As if I'll tell a bastard like you!" Kid hissed when his captor pressed a knee against his suddenly throbbing member. He cursed his teenage hormones; poker face prevented him from turning red with pleasure.

"Hmm...guess I'll have to make you talk." Kid looked up at Spider and immediately regretted it when the three spheres glowed again. The man let go of his arms, in their place was golden silk tying them tightly together.

That was as far the illusion went. With his hands unoccupied, Spider grinned and pressed his hips against the thief's, moving in an up and down fashion, his fingers playing with the buttons on Kid's jacket, and rubbing against the sides of his body. As wrong as the whole situation felt, Kid couldn't believe he found his body enjoying what those probing digits were doing.

"W-what are you-" His mouth let out a moan before he could finish and he cursed himself again.

"Who are you?" Spider asked instead of answering, continuing his teasing ministrations.

"Don't think this will make me tell you." Kid growled and the throbbing increased.

"Hmm, but you seem to be enjoying it." Spider smirked and latched onto Kid's tie with a low growl, pulling at it.

"S-stop!" He demanded indignantly, Pedophile! He screamed in his mind. He technically wasn't a child anymore but still, this was all wrong. But he couldn't just tell the man his identity. His mother, Jii-chan, Aoko and everyone else would be in danger if he said anything.

He gasped as the tie was undone; Spider spat it out to the side and pressed his lips against his neck, sucking at the skin noisily, his mask poking at Kid's cheeks irritably.

Kid yanked his head to the left, and struggled against his restraints, feeling them tightening.

The illusionist scowled and grabbed the thief's chin with one hand and kept him in place before continuing his work, littering purple and red marks all over Kid's pale neck.

It took every bit of poker face to keep many moans and whimpers in. He twisted his head around again. He didn't dare try to free his legs, afraid that it will only bring more torture for his throbbing organ.

He let out a cry of surprise when Spider suddenly captured his lips aggressively. His cry allowed the illusionist to stick his tongue through his slightly parted lips.

"Mmnh-!" His protests drowned out as the assassin pushed aside his tongue with his own and licked the inside walls seductively. It then trailed up to rub against the rough roof of Kid's mouth.

Kid vaguely wonder if this was so bad after all as Spider stuck his tongue further in, threatening to go down his throat if he went any deeper. But then again, the man was also an assassin that could might as well stick a poison laced needle into his neck at any moment. The thought woke him and the eyes he didn't realized he had closed, snapped wide open.

He bit down hard on Spider's tongue, satisfied to hear a pained hiss and the retreat of tongue. His mouth filled with a coppery taste and Spider was most likely glaring down at him under the mask in rage as he nursed his bleeding tongue.

The sting of a slap registered across the thief's face but he didn't really care. He almost put on a smug smile at the torment he was causing the older man.

"So I guess you like it rough." Spider snarled, his speech slightly off due to his swelling tongue and he hastily ripped open Kid's white jacket, fumbling with the buttons.

"O-oi! Stop that!" The thief demanded, his face turning pink, but the illusionist paid no heed. With both layers of fabric open and his skin showing, Kid felt the coolness of the air around him. Air-conditioning.

"Where are we?" He asked softly, wincing when Spider latched onto his neck again, hot kisses trailing around his collarbone. Those were going to leave bruises and Aoko, maybe even Akako would be hounding him for the rest of the year about them….assuming he would ever get out of this mess. Kid didn't stop him though, his arms ached too much to put on a noticeable struggle.

The man stopped for a moment before chuckling into Kid's shoulder, sending vibrations down his body.

"You ask me questions, even though you won't answer mine." The illusionist hummed and Kid narrowed his eyes. Nevertheless, the man answered.

"I told you the next stage we meet on will be interesting."

The Kaitou shifted around uncomfortably as Spider continued his assault on his body, the soft pecks turned into nips and it was only a matter of seconds before the tender skin broke and blood was flooding out, making the thief recoil in pain. He turned his head slightly and for the first time noticed his surroundings. After so many minutes in the dark, his eyes had adjusted and he could make out his location. There seemed to be ropes and pulleys hanging off the ceiling meters away and a large dark curtain.

"Interesting? Your idea of a stage seems incredibly tasteless." He said, biting his lips to keep in an ecstatic cry as Spider began to lap up the blood and suck at the wound for more. He wondered if Jii or Hakuba or maybe even Akako noticed he was missing. The witch always seemed to know what was going on around him.

He wriggled again, trying to feel if he had any smoke bombs or sleeping gas with him. Maybe if he distracted Spider enough, the illusion on his arms would break and he would be home-free. His cape was nowhere to be seen though and neither were his supplies.

The man licked his red, stained lips with a smack and gave a low, husky snigger.

"Tasteless you say?" He lifted a gloved hand and snapped.

The lights blared on brightly and Kid nearly curled in on himself at the change. The curtain had raised when he had close his eyes out of instincts. His gasp was barely audible as he gazed pass Spider's body and to the stage he was on.

So maybe it wasn't as tasteless as he thought.

He and Spider where currently on a platform that has a short staircase that leads to three more marble scaffolds. From their current position, Kid could see the millions of seats that were usually filled with cheering people, mystified by tricks of all kinds. He stared straight at the seats he, Aoko and Akako had occupied many weeks ago.

He froze again, his theory was right.

"Gunter Von Goldberg the second." He inhaled breathlessly.

Spider stopped completely, his mouth slightly parted as if to say something but nothing came out. Instead he reached up and pulled at the mask.

Kid barely flinched at the sight of the blonde bangs that now hung low as Spider bent over him, the strands brushing against and tickling his cheeks.

Gunter Von Goldberg II stared back at him.

With the light, Kid saw that the illusionist's appearance was slightly different than what he looked like on stage. His skin was darkly tan, instead of the pearly white the thief had seen when he watched him perform. There was also a tattoo around the man's left eye.

A dark spider that seemed to be crawling and curling up around his eyelid.

The golden hair was tied back in a short ponytail, only the bangs hanging loose.

"Hmm, so I guess you're not as stupid as I thought."

Kid glared at him heatedly. He knew he was rash and might be on the insane side, according to Nakamori's colorful description of him. But he knew he wasn't stupid. No he was far from that. If he went up against Hakuba in a battle of intelligence, he was pretty damn confident that he wouldn't make a fool out of himself.

"What? Was the thief hurt by that comment?" Spider mocked and Kid growled.

"Me? I'm not the one that just announced his identity to the great Kaitou Kid." He grinned in an aggravating way.

The assassin, to his surprise, didn't take the bait. Instead, he smirked and leaned down.

"Yes, but you aren't going to go far with that information."

Kid's breath hitched when two fingers snaked up his bare torso and pinched a nipple.

"What are you going to do?" Kill him? Take him to Snake, and then kill him? Lock him up forever on his stage, hidden out of sight? Many answers automatically came to Kid's mind as he answered his own question. He stopped when Spider started laughing. He looked away, a bit flushed. It was as if the older man was ridiculing him. Treating him like a child. A clueless, obnoxious little brat.

"My, my, you're pretty naive, Kaitou Kid. Isn't it obvious?" He pinched again and Kid hissed in pain.

The illusionist bended and ran his tongue over the swollen nub, sucking at it as his fingers twisted the other one in an enticing motion.

The thief moaned, his cheeks rising in temperature. His hands clenched into fists. Without the mask, the illusion present to mess with his mind earlier, was gone. He was aware that it was wires holding his hands in place rather than sticky silk. It cut his wrists raw with blood and it hurt like hell. His white gloves were going to stain.

He was moaning more in pain than in pleasure.

Gunter briefly glanced up at his arms with a frown. His fingers left Kid's abused nipples, the thief slightly disappointed, and with a minor flourish the wires grew loose and fell away. The phantom's arms fell limply to his sides, too marred to move without pangs of pain shooting though his body.

Spider grabbed a wrist, earning a stifled cry from the magician.

He began to lick at the scratched up skin and blood.

"Nngh..!" Kid bit his lips as the pain intensified.

Ignoring him, the assassin pressed his hips against Kid's, their bodies fitted together perfectly and rubbed against him hard.

Distracted, Kid forgot about the pain in his arms and grew more interested in the bulge poking at his stomach every now and then. He arched up, one elbow supporting him and thrust against Spider shyly. Hell, this was wrong, he was convinced this was his teenage hormones making him enjoy this way more than he should be.

He stopped and tried to push Spider off his chest with his free arm but the man caught it with his other hand. With both hands occupied, Spider's entire weight fell against Kid's body. His hip completely fell on top of Kid's member and the thief let out a cry with great gusto.

With struggle, Kid pushed up and thrust harder, hoping to push the assassin off him.

"Kid…" Spider groaned out and let go of one wrist in favor of brushing Kid's fringe away from his eyes, staring at those glowing amethysts with lust.

He let go of Kid's other arm and reached down, undoing Kid's belt.

"What?! S-stop! Get off of me!" The thief yelled, reaching down to stop Spider's hands.

The illusionist threw the belt aside with one hand while the other pulled down the fly of the white pants and reached in, squeezing the muscular organ. Kid stopped and gasped, any protests he was planning to make flew out the window as his mind became incoherent.

He is captured by an enemy. The enemy that killed his father. The enemy that is about to sexually assault him. Definitely not good.

He turned red as the older man teasingly pulled at the elastic bands of his boxers, reaching in to touch the heated flesh underneath. He had removed his gloves at some point and the cold skin made Kid shiver.

"Stop..." He panted, his arms twitching, still stinging from abuse.

"You tell me to stop, yet you're becoming hard." He stroked the thief's length, running his hands from base to tip, making Kid arch forward in sheer bliss.

"Who are you?" Spider asked, watching the thief pant.

"N-not telling y-you." He gasped in between pants. The assassin frowned and pinched the tip of Kid's erection making the teen cry out.

"F-fuck!" Kid cursed aloud with a hiss, clenching the bedspreads. Spider chuckled.

"If you insist." With the belt in hand, he tied Kid's arms above his head again but this time loose enough so it didn't hurt his wrists anymore.

"S-stop!" The thief's eyes widen as Gunter pushed his white dress pants down, it falling to his ankles. It sounded more like a desperate plea than command.

Next, the illusionist pulled down his underwear, freeing the half-harden cock from its tight prison, leaving him exposed.

Spider studied the thief's manhood silently, making Kid flush again. It fully harden when the older male grabbed it and bent down, licking the head teasingly.

Kid bit his bottom lip to keep a loud moan in. His blood was pounding through his veins. God he had never done this before. With his hormonal body, he had thought about it several times but even then, he had always thought he would lose his virginity with Aoko. Not here, with another male that could be a decade older than him.

He stiffen when Spider stopped and moved away from his erection. Now, Kid was pissed. The man had started it and now he didn't even have the decency to finish, leaving his member aching for release.

He gasped when the blonde looked at him with a smirk and grabbed his buttocks in a tight grip, bending forward and capturing the thief's lips again.

"You bite me again, and you'll regret it deeply." Spider murmured into his mouth as he deepen the kiss.

Kid hesitated but kissed back shyly. He wasn't the one in control right now, as much as he hated to admit. If he pissed the man off, it wasn't likely going to be a happy ending for him.

Spider hummed slightly in approval as the teen's tongue brushed against his timidly, in an almost scared manner.

"That's it..." He whispered into his mouth and one hand reached down, searching in between Kid's legs until he found it.

Kid let out a muffled cry of surprise when a digit poked at his entrance. He stared into Spider's eyes in shock and a slight bit of terror.

He pushed Spider's tongue out of his mouth and panted for air.

"S-spide-" He began but the man licked his lips shut.

"Shh...relax." The assassin whispered huskily and Kid nodded unsurely, his eyes still tense.

Spider smiled and lightly coated his fingers with saliva. He kept his gaze on Kid as he teased the teen's entrance, slowly entering one digit.

"Virgin?" Spider chuckled as if experienced and Kid blushed with embarrassment. What he would give just to get out of this humiliation. They were on a stage too. Even if there was no audience in the seats below, he still didn't like it at all.

He groaned as the finger entered completely, his muscles, unfamiliar with the intruding object, clenched on it tightly.

"Relax." Spider commanded and he willed himself to.

"Now for two."

Another one? What the hell does he want to do? Stick all five in there?

He didn't have time to complain because the next sound he made was out of ecstasy.

"A-ah, please..." He panted. Please. Please what? Please stop? Please continue?

The fingers retracted and before he could adjust, three digits entered, making him scream in pain.

"Who are you?" Spider asked, while wriggling his fingers slightly, making the thief scream again.

"N-no!" Kid bit his lips, making Spider frown in frustration. The thief couldn't make himself relax at all. His bounded hands clenched and unclenched, yearning to grab onto something.

To distract him from his discomfort, Spider used his other hand to stroke and play with Kid's abandoned cock, his lips capturing the thief's in another hot kiss. He smirked when Kid returned it avidly.

His fingers began making scissoring motions, stretching the thief out. The teen captured in his mouth moaned painfully but otherwise seemed wholly distracted, immersed in the kiss.

With a sigh he pulled out and Kid hissed, panting in exhaustion. He reached under the pillow at the head of the small bed and pulled out a small bottle.

Kid's lilac eyes warily followed the bottle as Spider held it up briefly for him to see the label.

Web. There was a spider logo printed on the tag.

How funny.

He turned a light shade of pink while he watched the older male undo his own belt and stripped off both black pants and boxers.

Fuck, that dick was huge.

The assassin twisted the cap off and spread a generous amount of oil on his hand. He reached down and coated Kid's entrance lightly before covering his own length with the same stuff. It was sticky and smelled extremely sweet.

Screwing the cap back on, Spider tossed the lubricant onto the floor, wiping his hands clumsily on the sheets before putting his arms around Kid's waist.

"S-stop...!"

The illusionist did and stared at the thief questioningly, they had already gone so far, so why the protest now?

"What's wrong?" Kid looked away when he asked, looking extremely flustered.

"I-I ah I mean...um...your...ah...it's freaking huge! Y-you'll tear me apart!" He muttered and Spider stared at him incredulously before cracking up, causing the thief to turn even redder.

"Don't worry, Kid. It won't hurt...too much!" He finished and rammed his manhood into Kid's body, earning a scream. His hands snaked up his chest and he grabbed the teen's face and pushed his way into his mouth, thrusting back and forth, slowing into a steady pace. Breaking the kiss first, he peppered more around Kid's ears, forehead, one uncovered eye, neck and gradually going lower.

Kid felt a few tears run down his face as Spider continued fucking him senseless. His insides felt as if they were on fire. He gritted his teeth hard after a particularly deep thrust made his tight muscles clench at the assassin's cock tightly, still hostile to the feeling of a foreign object.

"Shh..." Spider urged softly, straddling his legs and slowly lifting them higher for better access. Rocking his hip, he buried himself to the hilt into Kid's body, earning another cry from the teen.

"Nnghh! S-spider." He gasped, his fingers clenching around the belt looped around his wrists in a tight grip. He rocked his hip back and forth, going along with the rhythm of Spider's thrusts.

Spider moved his arms under Kid's hip and pulled him even higher. This new angle guaranteed the most penetration as well as arousing that tiny bundle of nerves hidden deep inside the thief.

He thrust back in, almost shivering at the sound of Kid's scream of ecstasy. He grinned at the sight of the thief's smaller frame quivering from pleasure. His pace quickened as he repeatedly rammed against Kid's prostate.

The thief whimpered, thrashing against the belt, slicking his wrists and gloves with crimson but he could care less as of the moment. The only thing on his mind was pleasure.

Spider ran his hands through Kid's sweaty brunette locks, his thrusts grew more aggressive, pounding the smaller body under his.

"K-kid." He sighed softly before thrusting in deeply one last time, spilling his seed inside the teen's body. He pulled out, leaving a messy trail of milky white liquid.

Kid was currently panting, trying to sort out the mess that used to be his mind. He felt numb, both his arms and lower body, his stamina levels were close to zero. How he was even conscious was a mystery. Spider's liquids slowly leaked out from his body.

Spider reached over and took the bedspread from underneath Kid's body and wiped them both relatively clean. He undid the belt, knowing the thief would be too spent to even attempt escaping. As he predicted, as soon as the item holding up his arms disappeared, they fell limply and Kid continued panting, his eyes clenched shut, barely awake.

"What's your name?" The older man asked.

"N-no..." The teen moaned softly and Spider exhaled heavily.

The illusionist carefully pulled Kid's boxers and pants back on, leaving the belt off. He draped the thin blanket over the thief's still shaking body, leaving only from neck up exposed.

He had done this many times to many of his kills. Each one would have confessed and told Spider anything he asked after the first thrust. But right now...he still didn't even know this kid's name.

Gazing down at Kid, he frowned at the still wet trails of tears on his cheeks. He wiped them away conspicuously but the thief barely responded. He sighed.

What a waste. He was actually pretty cute.

He reached into his cloak pocket for a small case. With a click he opened it, pulling out a small needle, purplish liquid still dripping off the tip.

He leaned forward, positioning the needle above Kid's pale neck.

Guess he would find out his identity after he was dead.

He glanced up at the thief once more, hesitantly before bringing the needle down.

Onto the mattress.

He blinked in disbelief.

The thief was here a split second ago. He was sure of it!

But now he wasn't.

He sat there, his poisoned needle still pricked into the mattress. After a minute, he scoffed and stood up, redressing. With a snap of his fingers, the bed disappeared along with the lube and chair. He pulled his ponytail loose, and turned around to stare into the empty chairs meant for an audience and bowed with a laugh.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you, tonight's show is now over."

* * *

Kaito blinked as his surroundings changed. A minute ago he was on a soft mattress, now he was on a stone cold floor, with a sick feeling.

He was still in his Kaitou uniform minus the top hat and cape. He was tangled up in a blanket.

Tiredly, he peeked out and was mildly surprised to see Akako standing several meters away, pity shining in her ruby eyes, behind her was a glowing blue figure coming out of her cauldron.

"Kid." She said, her voice was strong but without her usual mocking tone. She swallowed and opened her mouth but Kid interrupted her.

"Why?" He whispered accusingly. She didn't replied and he gritted his teeth painfully and glared at her with unshed tears in his eyes, his unasked question shone obviously.

"I didn't have enough power. I barely gathered enough just to transport you right now. I-I couldn't have helped sooner...I didn't have enough magic. I'm sorry." She turned around when she felt her own tears welling up, but she willed herself to make them disappear. She would not cry, not even after watching the man she secretly liked get taken unwillingly by another.

Kid nodded softly and buried his face in the blanket. He must look pretty pathetic right now, wrapped up in a sheet covered in sweat, lube and cum.

"You can stay for the night. I don't mind, the imp will show you to a room. I don't have enough power to send you home." She offered, blatantly hinting that she knew his identity and Kid merely shook his head.

"No...I'll go." He nodded, and unsteadily got to his feet, the blanket dropping to the ground. He leaned against the stone wall, his knees knocking against each other as pain shot between his legs.

"Kuroba-kun-" Akako turned around again, wanting to plea the thief to stop being so stubborn.

"Ojou-san." He cut her short and slowly turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I'm nothing but a phantom. Good night." With that said, he limped out the door.

Akako bit her lip and waved her hand, Lucifer's image disappeared. The imp appeared.

"Akako-ojou sama."

"Take that and burn it." She gestured to the dirty blanket in disgust and the imp nodded, picking it up and leaving her alone in the room.

/

/

Kaito stumbled into his house, kicking off the dress shoes into the closet and limped up the stairs. His way home was absolute torture, the witch's house was hidden well in the middle of the woods, he stumbled for well over an hour around sharp branches and thorny bushes. Luckily it was way past midnight and there wasn't a soul on the streets to see a broken looking Kaitou Kid wander into the Kuroba Household.

His mother was still in America so he was glad he didn't have to explain anything to her.

He was panting by the time he reached the bathroom. He shrugged off his Kid uniform and threw it in the hamper. He could care less about anyone finding it now. He studied his body closely. His legs were still shaking every time he stood and the area between them was darkly bruised and it hurt like hell. He climbed into the tub, taking a steaming shower for another hour, many minutes spent scrubbing himself over and over, but still feeling dirty.

He stared at his trembling, stinging wrists and the purple blemishes littered across his neck in the mirror. He cursed and smeared some ointment onto his wrists, bandaging them tightly. After a moment of consideration, he did the same to his neck.

The skies were slowly turning lighter by the time he left the bathroom. After putting on a new pair of boxers, he flopped down onto his bed, wincing at the pain and buried his head in his pillow with a groan.

He couldn't believe it at all. He had been raped by Spider and he somewhat enjoyed it. He pictured Spider in his mind but was shocked when he couldn't conjure up any hate. Instead he felt warm all over.

Tears flowed down his face as he sobbed silently.

He had fallen in love with one of the men responsible for his father's death.

As he drifted off, he repeatedly prayed that this was all just a nightmare and everything would be back to normal when he woke.

But deep inside he knew he would always be trapped in this giant spider web.

**O/O Wow longest one-shot I ever wrote before. *Claps* I know that I stalled a lot before there was actual lemon but at least there was some. :p This is my first time writing real rated M stuff and I hope it was good enough. I got lazy at the end so it might sound sloppy and lame, sorry ^^' And if you are curious about why Spider didn't just rip the monocle off in the begining, then there would be no need to fuck him ;P what fun will that be XD /shot/ well I hoped you enjoyed it anyways. Please review, if people think this is any good, I might write more lemon in the future. :)**


End file.
